prototypefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Arme (P:ND)
Johnathan Arme, sometimes called simply Project ARES or military designation codename Ares, was a young forced recruit of Blackwatch given a variant of Blacklight Virus to create the ultimate Super soldier with varying levels of success - his genome was later re-purposed as the serum used in Stage One of Project Orion. In Prototype: New Dawn, he is a dangerous enemy to be faced with, a remark agreed with by Alex Mercer. Biography Personality and traits Although he desires to be a good person, John has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of working for Blackwatch as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, John is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is a genetic clone of Alex Mercer, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, John is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner, to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and is not quite so silent to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. By Prototype: New Dawn, Johnathan seems to have become more mellow and in touch with his emotions, but he is still angered whenever James Heller uses his powers misleadingly. He has also become more experienced and uses his intelligence more, planning attacks instead of going in with physical strength. Physical Appearance Johnathan is a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partial Olympian genes. He is considered very handsome by most girls and is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. John used to wear a black t-shirt (though he has worn a long sleeved shirt on occasion) and at times wore a brown leather jacket. He also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. In Prototype: New Dawn, he wears a long sleeve variation on his traditional black shirt and fingerless gloves. Powers and Abilities Johnathan Arme, as the progenitor of Super-soldier Project started in the first Prototype series, is incredibly strong, agile and durable all on his own. Although he isn't as flexible in combat as Kronos, Zeus and the other Prototypes, he is described by Pariah as his sword and a vicious destroyer. His strength is closely seconded by Typhon, whom uses incredible speed with his attacks and aerial superiority, making John's attacks overwhelming in comparison to the debilitating attacks of Chris. Personal Abilities: *'Shapeshifting' - Although he has this power, John rarely ever uses this power, unless he has to escape from sight. He does however Shapeshift parts of his body into weapons, and uses this ability to consume people to get their form and memories. *'Super Strength' - John's physical might is described as far beyond that of any Prototype every created before or after him, he has been shown to wrap his arms alone around a Tank's main cannon before ripping off the entire upper half of the tank, with strength alone. Unlike Chris, however, his attacks are only overwhelming - not debilitating. *'Superhuman Speed' - Like most Super-Soldiers, John is faster than the fastest human in the world however he falls short of some lighter built Prototypes like Zeus, Typhon and Kronos. *'Superhuman Agility' - John isn't the most agile of the Prototypes however due to his muscular strength, including those in his legs, he can jump, climb and leap massive distances with little effort. *'Superhuman Endurance' - John is far more durable that most Prototypes other than possibly Pariah and Typhon, he could take a projectile from a tank without slowing down much as a cause, he seems quite capable to plough through enemies with ease. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - John has the highest level of healing factor, third only to Pariah and Chris, he can heal every wound and injury ever given to him almost instantly. *'Superhuman Senses' - John's vision, hearing, and touch are exponentially enhanced, allowing him to perceive the world around him in many ways, and also allows him to see anything within a large radius, either looking for a target, or sensing enemies in combat. *'Telepathy' - Like most Prototypes, John is capable of Telepathically becoming part of the Hive-mind and therefore can use this to locate enemies through the eyes of other infected beings, or gain control over a large number of Infected which he can lead against Blackwatch. Offensive Powers: *'Claws' - Although rarely used, John's Claws are often manifested and combined with his Hammerfists, when he does use them however the Claws are used in conjunction with Tendrils to trap and quickly maw enemies apart. *'Hammerfist' - John's most common weapon and that which he uses to pummel entire areas of enemies off the map, while in the Green Zone he shattered the ground clean open using the fists and allowed hundreds of Infected to come up from the Underground Subways and Sewers to attack the "Zone pure of infection". **'Clawed Hammerfist' - John's Hammerfist seems to be a combination of the Hammerfist and Claws, allowing him to slice and punch enemies at the same time, rather than independently. Defensive Powers *'Shields' - John can generate four spiked shields from the biomass on his upper back and shoulders, these shields can create an impregnable shield around him, later he was able to use the Hive-mind to summon large numbers of Infected to fight on his behalf while in this state and manipulate Biomass nearby to expand the shields' size and depth. *'Armour' - John can generate spiked Biomass armour that look like coral skin to the untrained eye, those who attack him in this state are repaid the damage they attempt to cause him in kind. Devastators Trivia